


Perfectly Wrong

by suncts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Its not so alternative tbh theyre all at college age, M/M, Multi, Nahyuck are pure, No Smut Between The Minors, Or no Friends at all, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, i still don't know how to tag, mentioned smut, thats nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncts/pseuds/suncts
Summary: Again. He’d done it again.That was the first thing that came to Mark’s mind as he opened his eyes and realized how the room around him was much too familiar for his liking, despite not being his own.





	Perfectly Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty! first of all hello and thanks for clicking on this fic!
> 
> i wrote this at 2am while being nervous about my flight the next day so its probably a little rushed bUt someone kind of beta-read it!
> 
> to clarify, the slight sexual content happens only between mark and yukhei and its only ever hints, nothing explicit. 
> 
> now, i hope you'll have fun reading this!

Again. He’d done it again.

That was the first thing that came to Mark’s mind as he opened his eyes and realized how the room around him was much too familiar for his liking, despite not being his own.

 

The young man didn’t even need to take a look to his side, he really didn’t, but he did it anyways and, as always, his eyes were met with the sight of nothing.

Just an empty side of the bed with the blanket messily decorating it.

Mark sighed and hid his face in his hands. It had happened again.

 

As he got up, he could feel how his lower back was a little sore, but didn’t question it.

He knew too well why that was, and he didn't feel like spending more time thinking about it.

The only thing his mind was focused on was getting out of this godforsaken apartment and going back to his own, resting some more and doing his very best to forget about this.

 

After picking up and putting on his clothes that were neatly placed on a chair nearby, he left the apartment building and took a deep breath before checking his phone.

One missed call. 12:34 p.m. Mark chose to check the call, despite not being in the mood for human interaction at all.

Thankfully it turned out to just be Donghyuck, his best friend of several years.

Not-so-thankfully his friends concerned voice (probably, that must’ve been it,) managed to break the dam that Mark hadn’t noticed was building inside him.

 

An hour later the older boy was sandwiched between Hyuck and his boyfriend Jaemin on the couch in their shared apartment and, still sniffing on, sipped on his hot chocolate.

After Mark had broken down into a sobbing mess on the phone both of his friends had urged him to share his location and were there to pick him up within minutes, which Mark jokingly commented on with “You probably went way above speed limit and drove past a shitton of red lights, huh?”

 

Which received an immediate “Yes.” from both Donghyuck and Jaemin in a deadpan voice.

 

But even now, draped in lots of blankets and feeling the warmth of both his drink and his friends hugging him, Mark couldn’t help but feel bitter.

He couldn’t believe himself.

Again.

He had let it happen again, even after the thousandth “not this time”.

  


The first “not this time” had happened after his first hookup with this special person. They were both in their first year of college, they were dumb and drunk, or so he had thought.

After the second, the third and the fourth hookup, Mark came to the realization that he was the only on being dumb.

Because he was the only one getting attached. He was the one catching feelings. Wishing for more.

Even though the other one made it oh so clear to him that there was no chance for that.

  


“You know, you’re really hot and nice to fuck, but I’m not actually gay dude.”

 

 

Those words had hit Mark harder than a slap to the face ever could have. Suddenly everything had made sense though.

The fact that the other only ever hooked up with him outside of campus grounds or at parties where everyone was too shitfaced to remember anyway.

 

The fact that he’d never answered Mark’s messages, or his calls, the fact that they never spoke unless the older was the one initiating conversation.

 

Back then the man should’ve known it was time to stop.

He should’ve deleted the other ones number, should've kept away from him.

But he didn't.

 

Because every time they were alone, every time they met up simply to make out, to release some steam even during classes, when they were drunk off their asses, he made Mark feel so good. So desired. So appreciated.

 

The soft praises, the mumbled curses, the low moans escaping the older’s mouth when Mark moved on top of him or had the other on his knees for him were music to his ears and healed the holes in his soul that every moment between them outside of this bedroom ripped into it.

  


It went on for so long that Mark could barely remember most of the nights anymore, but it had gone on long enough for his friends to notice.

Everyone around him knew at some point. And they all knew how wrong it was.

How much it hurt him.

 

Mark did too. He knew. He was fully aware of it, and so was the other.

 

At one point it changed though.

Softness and the sensual moments, the smiley make out sessions in the closets on campus and most importantly, the appreciation in the olders voice when he was praising Mark, it was all gone one day.

 

The next hookup hurt.

 

Apparently someone had leaked pictures of them both at a party, staining the others flawless hetero reputation.

And of course, he had thought that Mark himself was the one to leak them.

 

When they made out that night, went to his apartment that night, the younger knew something was wrong.

Gone was the feeling of desire, the feeling of something a little akin to love. Instead there was roughness, coldness, pain.

 

It wasn't that Mark didn't consent. Being treated roughly was something he could handle, he was into it to some extent and the other didn't do anything that went over his limits.

But the way he did it, so loveless, as if Mark was the same as one of the olders occasional one-time hook ups, that hurt.

 

That point, it should've been the red flag for Mark to know that this needed to stop.

But he ignored it, just like he ignored all other red flags before that.

 

And so their story of hook ups went on, for a year and a half, loveless sex and the older caring less and less about Mark as a person.

He was just another thing to fuck when the girls weren’t enough for him, since Mark knew how to please him.

 

Soft praises had long turned into nothing, sometimes into “I hate you”’s, but Mark endured it all. The other was wrong, but so perfectly wrong for him after all.

  


Until that very day when he just couldn’t hold it anymore.

  


Three weeks had passed, three weeks full of Mark drowning in self-pity and tears and his friends had truly had enough of it.

 

“You know what, Mark? You’re gonna meet up with that bitch now, and you’re gonna end this. Both Nana and I are tired of seeing you so fucking destroyed. Please. We’ll go with you if necessary, but it needs to stop. Now.” Donghyuck said, in a voice so stern Mark wasn’t sure if that was really his usually so goofy best friend.

 

But he was right. This needed to stop before the boy was nothing but a hollow shell of himself.

So he nodded and, with the help of Nana since his eyes were almost constantly swollen from all the crying he’d done these past few weeks, typed out a message to the person that had caused all of this.

 

Surprisingly, the other agreed. “Okay. 8 p.m., the usual spot.” was his answer.

  


And so he went to their usual spot, an old playground five minutes away from their college campus. Hyuck and Jaemin had dropped him off, but waited in the car for him.

“Give me 10 minutes”, Mark told them.

 

He was nervous, yes. Incredibly so.

But knowing that his friends were waiting for him and that this, this was definitely the last chance, gave him enough confidence to pull through.

He took a deep breath as he spotted a tall figure, already waiting for him.

 

“You look like shit.” Was the first thing the other said after they looked at each other in silence for a few moments.

His deep voice and the bitter chuckle in it made Marks insides turn and his eyes flare up with tears again.

He shook his head at that. No, it was much too late now to imagine the other caring about him like that.

 

“Thanks, Yukhei. You don’t look too good yourself.” He responded, instead, while shooting the taller man a tired smile.

And Mark was right. He looked worn out. As though this whole thing had taken a toll on him as much as it had on Mark himself.

 

And so their conversation started.

Both of them seemed to know that this, this wasn’t something that could work.

It had to stop now, or it wouldn't stop ever until something worse happened that both of them didn't want to imagine.

 

And so, they put an end to it. ‘Not again’. would finally come true.

 

Mark took a quick look at his phones clock and shot up.

“I gotta go now. My friends are waiting for me.” He said, turning to Yukhei to bid his final goodbye.

 

“You know, I wish we would’ve met in another way.” The other smiled. And this time Mark was sure of the bitter undertone in his voice.

 

“I’m sorry that nothing can make this work. Maybe in another universe. Hopefully in another one.”

 

It hurt. It hurt so much to hear the older say this, and Mark was about to throw his pride away, say fuck it and have everything return to the way it was before they talked.

He didn't want it to end.

Not now not when Yukhei practically admitted just now that Mark meant more to him, that he appreciated the younger and that he wanted him.

 

That was until he heard Donghyuck obnoxiously and angrily yelling his name as he seemed to be stomping into their direction, Jaemin following shortly after.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing, Mark Lee? We were waiting! We were worried! You absolute dipshit!” His friend loudly cursed him out, paying no attention to the taller man standing behind Mark.

 

Jaemin however noticed Yukhei and God, Mark wished to drown right then and there.

Getting cursed out by your friend whos also younger than you in front of your ex… friend was one thing, but your friends boyfriend shooting death glares at that same ex-friend at the same time was worlds worse.

 

“Alright, Hyuck, I got it. Lets go now, alright?” Mark smiled at his friend and placed his hand on the other’s shoulder to put emphasis on his reassuring words.

It seemed to work, because Donghyuck’s stance softened and he sighed.

 

“Okay. Good.” A small smile formed on his friends face and after Mark said his final goodbye to Yukhei, the three friends went back to the car, hand in hand with Mark in the middle.

 

Among bad feelings, a bad past, bad memories and a lot of pain that Mark left there, he left a not only regretful but also somewhat glad Yukhei, who seemed to know all too well what went on between the three of them before even they had noticed it and honestly, he was happy for Mark.

Hopefully they’d give him what he couldn’t give to the younger.

  


After finally breaking it off with Yukhei, both Donghyuck and Jaemin had urged Mark to move in with them.

Because “hey, we’d always be there when things get bad again, okay?”

And so he had moved in with them, only after they had reassured him that he wouldn't have to watch them be disgustingly cheesy with each other at all times. Which they promised wouldn't happen.

Of course, it did happen.

  


But somehow their whole relationship had shifted. Mark noticed it first, probably because his friends were the most oblivious fucks in the entire universe.

Each time the two of them would get all cuddly while watching a movie, or a show, whatever it was, one of them would make sure to somehow give Mark some kind of skinship as well, whether it was holding his hand or simply laying their legs across his.

Whenever Donghyuck and Jaemin kissed or made out and Mark went into the room, he could feel their eyes linger on him even though he always left the room immediately upon spotting them, just to let them have their fun and not bother them.  


 

So one day he just decided to confront them about it.

Of course he did it while he was tipsy after the three of them had ordered pizza and drunken three bottles of wine through the course of three awful romcoms.

 

The two were looking at each other, faces so close Mark was sure they'd start kissing any second now.

But, as always, both of them (mostly Donghyuck), were stealing not so subtle glances at Mark and god, he could basically read their longing thoughts out of their eyes.

 

“Are you two gonna ask me to join anytime soon or do I have to invite myself?” he simply smirked at them and that smirk turned way too smug and bright as Donghyuck let out a small squeak and even Jaemin seemed to be turning the softest shade of red.

 

Deadly quiet seconds passed until Jaemin was the first of the two boyfriends to regain his composure.

“Well, we did plan on saying something next week but if you’re so eager then come here babe.”

Oh, Mark hadn’t thought this through.

Feeling his cheeks heat up, the oldest of the three still somehow managed to scoot closer to the others and was immediately met with the feeling of Donghyuck’s lips on his own.

 

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for so fucking long.” his best friend breathed against his lips while bringing one of his hands up to cup Marks cheek.

“Well, you could have.” was Marks soft response, which made his younger friend sport his oh so popular sunshine-smile.

 

The feeling of something shifting next to them made both look to the side, immediately spotting a pouty Nana.

“Don’t leave me out, I wanna kiss Mark too!” he whined and, before Mark could say anything, Jaemin had pulled him closer and into a soft but intense kiss.

 

After a little more kissing, a little more blushing (mostly on Marks side now), and lots of giggles, the three of them went to sleep agreeing that they’d talk seriously about this tomorrow.

And even though there was a lot to figure out, Mark had one thing figured out for sure.

 

He was content and more than ready to live happily with his two best boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> i see, you've made it through the fic!
> 
> i actually intended to simply make this an angst piece but i couldn't do that to markypoo, so yeah.
> 
> if you liked it, do leave kudos and maybe even a comment and be ready to tune in for my next work! (and maybe a sequel to this out of yukheis perspective)


End file.
